Black's Mirror
by Cox Poppy
Summary: The small black mirror Sirius gave to Harry before he died hadn't worked in contacting Black-yet. But when the mirror lightsup, Harry's natural curiosity emerges. Can Harry survive in the Marauder world? Can Sirius.. not?
1. Eddying Mist

Author's note: Characters, ideas, and the Harry Potter series do not belong to me, but to the brilliant J.K. Rowling.

Chapter one—Through the Mirror 

It was a usual summer at number four Privet Drive; warm, musky, and depressing. All three members of the Dursley family had completely ignored Harry for weeks, leaving him to sulk in him own misery. Harry, however, unlike last year, was being told what was happening. Members of the Order of the Phoenix had remainedconstant contacted with Harry through owls.Hedwigwas always out delivering and recieving messages from Hermione and Ron, that shewould fly and hunt for hours, despite Harry's disgrunted comments when she returned. Hebelieved that she had gone bloody mad.

And the Daily Prophet was…well…telling the people what they wanted to hear. That everything in the Ministry's power was being done to find He-who-must-not-be-named. Harry, snorting every time he saw this was written, stopped abruptly in the middle, remembering Sirius's face before he went through the veil. How the Daily Prophet and Ministry searched relentlessly for his godfather, confining him to the gloom of the Black house. Harry grinded his teeth in anger.

_But the only one who is responsible is Bellatrix Lestrange._ He argued with himself, each time promising to himself that she would pay. The he would make her pay. Hedwig let out a low hoot as she soared through the window, holding a field mouse in her beak.

"Thanks," Harry said sarcastically, sitting on his bed. Hedwig's amber eyes narrowed on him then focused on his half-unpacked truck. Even though he had arrived at the Dursley's four weeks ago, he hadn't had the energy to unpack. Without so much as a warning she sprung down on it, attacking his socks.

"ARG!" shouted Harry, "What are you doing?" he was at his feet, attempting to catch the owl. He howled once more in pain and withdrew his hand; the wallet Hagrid had given him last Christmas clamped firmly on his hand. With his free hand, Harry pried its teeth from his flesh and threw it at the opposite wall. It hit with a yelp, and fell silent. Harry grabbed Hedwig and returned her to her cage, tenderly rubbing his right hand.

Something reflecting light caught his eye, and Harry turned slowly to his trunk. The mirror his godfather had given him had surfaced in the struggle, now casting the light of the moon onto Harry's face. Harry walked briskly over to his and knelt down as he picked it up. For a moment, he gazed at it and traced the outline on the mirror with his finger, missing Sirius.

A brief but significant yawn escaped his lips, and Harry stumbled over to his bed. He tipped the mirror carefully onto his bedside table, changed and layed his glasses and wand next to it. After tossing and turning for an approximate half hour, Harry dozed off to sleep.

Bright red, catlike eyes stretched as far as his vision would allow. He couldn't get away from them. He ran. That was all he could do. _Just keep running!_ A domineering voice yelled desperately. He recognized it as Sirius. _"Sirius?"_ called Harry, stopping. _I told you to run. RUN. _Harry didn't listen; he was trying to pinpoint his godfather._ BANG._

Harry awoke with a start. Sweat was trickling down his back, and he suddenly felt extremely urked. What had made that noise? Why hadn't he listened to Sirius? _Harry, stopping being stu-_… but his thought was cut short. Something was wrong. A thin stream of silver light interrupted the night. _But I wasn't using my wand…unless…_Harry grappled for his glasses, and upon applying them to his eyes realized that the light was not coming from his wand, but from the mirror…

Harry sprung to his feet and lashed out his hand to grap his wand. The silver light was thinning.

"Why hasn't this happened before?" Harry muttered out loud. He took a few tender steps towards the glow and looked straight down into it. He gasped. His face was not staring back up at him, but a storm of whirling cloud and lightning engulfed the black-rimmed mirror. The clouds were clearing however. Harry looked on in curiosity. Wondering, hoping. He could make out his face through the clouds. He squinted his eyes, trying to make out the figure. Sirius's face came into full view. He smiled, and beckoned Harry with his finger. Harry reached out to Sirius, but his face disappeared.

At the moment, Harry felt his legs being jerked off the ground, stumbling head first into the mirror. It was like traveling through a portkey, he felt dizzy and lightheaded. The pain did not recede, as a portkey would have eventually. Unable to handle the spinning lights and colors, Harry uttered a moan and fell unconscious.


	2. Changes

Far away, both in time and space, four young boys huddled together under a cloak, concealed by magic, sprinting back up to Hogwarts castle. Rain was splattering all over them, only the middle two didn't get soaked.

"Moony," gasped a boy with untidy, black hair, a thin face and hazel eyes. "How could you mess up the schedule for the full moon? That's your job."

A boy with a pale face glanced at him. "I don't know what happened. It was supposed to be tonight. Something is wrong." He frowned slightly.

"Yeah, well, the moon just doesn't decide to not show up," the raven-haired spat.

"Calm yourself, Prongs," said the handsome boy, hair prompted gracefully on his slick face. "It's not Moony's fault, just a mistake." He grinned.

"Maybe this isn't such a bad thing. We have tests, I mean, it's our sixth year, we should actually be trying…" the pointed-nosed boy with black eyes said nervously. Silence followed this comment, backed up quickly with laughter.

"Good one, Wormtail."

"Well," the one dubbed 'Prongs' started, "I had just been looking so forward to the first full moon this year. I've missed it." They had all missed it. They had missed sneaking out from Professor McGonagall's nose, into the full moon. They had missed being animals: a stag, a dog, a rat, and a werewolf… well, not the werewolf as much.

"I was looking forward to it too," Moony confessed. Three of the other boys turned to face him, shocked. "What? Is that such a crime? It's harder at home without you three." They grinned, sharing a common bond between them. A bond, which would be broken very soon.

The boys found their way back to their beds, snuggled deep inside the warm, cotton covers. Lightning flashed outside. Silver clouds whirled in small tornados, covering the moon. This sight was so similar to the one Harry had seen twenty years before this that one could say it was the same one. They would be right.

_Hurtling… falling through the sky. Harry heard his father's voice._

_"Harry. Is this what you want?"_

"Is wh-what like I want?" _Harry's voice came in clear out of the harmonic echoes._

_"You're not happy." It was a statement. Harry nodded. "Do you want to be happy?"_

"Yes." _Harry said definely. With these words escaping his lips, the sky opened up and he was whipped through. _

Harry was screaming, the neck of his nightgown soaked with sweat. He felt his neck prickle over and over. Pain mounting on top of pain. It stopped.

"You okay over there?" A gruff voice asked him. The sky was dark. Harry glanced around. Was he at Hogwarts? _Yes. _He answered himself. _I'm in the bedroom. _

"I'm fine." He said, sitting up and rubbing his scar. His… scar? He didn't feel anything on his forehead. He sprang up and ran to the mirror, turning on the light as he went. Three pairs of voices asking of explanation.

"What are you doing?"

"Come ON, we have tests tomorrow, dumbass."

Harry gasped. The face looking back at him wasn't his own. Baby blue eyes had replaced his green ones. He was no longer a marked man. He gazed down at his hands. They were no longer gangly, but strong and masculine. _What the hell has happened to me?_


	3. James Potter

**A note to the readers-**

Thank you for your reviews. I'm trying to get a chapter done a day, so hopefully chapter four (a good one) will be done tomorrow. A big thanks to Brady, for keeping my writer's block safely away ). The chapters will get longer and longer, and eventually will end ;. On a good note hopefully, depending which mood I'm in.

Anyway, enjoy and REVIEW. Thanks –Cox Poppy.

**Chapter 3**

James Potter

He was flying, wing whipping through his black hair. How fast could he go? Speed. SPEED. He needed that high of flying. Happiness was a bubble exploding inside of him. He stooped. Dive. DIVE. Inches from the ground, he could smell the grass in his mouth. He felt the golden Snitch clasped firmly in his long fingers. James. His name was called, and he dismounted, hoisting his broom over his shoulder.

_A girl was waiting for him, watching him do all the fascinating tricks. The one girl he couldn't have. Lily. She walked slowly towards him, eyes narrowed and smiling. All he could see were vibrant green eyes and blood red hair. She leaned in for the kiss, voluptuous red lips caressing his muddy cheek. She screamed._

"AHHHHHH!"

"What the…" James Potter's eyes snapped open at his friend's brief scream. "Are you okay over there?" He groaned, still half asleep. If Sirius hadn't screamed_… ahhh, that excellent dream_. He recalled. _If only it wasn't a dream…if only._

"I'm fine," Padfoot told him shakily. James started drifting off to sleep once more and then… LIGHT. What happened to sleeping around here?

"What are you alright?" asked Moony angrily, eyes swollen from lack of rest.

"What the hell are you doing, dumbass?" James asked, less subtle in his approach to figure out what was up with Sirius.

He was at the mirror, looking at himself with eyes wide. He glanced at his fingers, touching each one to his thumb.

"If you have a zit, can't you wait until the morning, Padfoot?" James snickered. Usually Sirius wasn't very self-conscious about how he looked. Then again, he hardly ever looked bad. He whipped around like he had been slapped.

"Wh-what… did you call me?" Sirius asked, eyes darting to each person in the room. Moony… Wormtail… and stopping at James.

"Padfoot, this is no time for acting stupid." Lupin told him, brow furrowed.

"Right…" Sirius said hesitantly, eyes still on James. "Right." He repeated, blinking his eyes away from James and to the light switch, which he flicked off.

Sirius walked slowly over to his bed. Six eyes focused on him as he did so. He appeared to move like a baby taking his first steps. He was jumpy and seemed very stressed. _Very un-Siriuslike. _James noted as he watched Padfoot. _Strange._ He would figure out what was wrong with Padfoot later. For now… _Lily._ He grinned and nestled back into bed.

_What am I doing in Sirius's body? _Harry asked himself, not expecting an answer anytime soon. _It has to do with that mirror. But why hasn't done this before? What makes it so important that it's never happened until a full seven months after I've received it. None of this makes sense! _He knew he couldn't go out of the room, or let alone his bed. He knew that many questions would already come up tomorrow. He shouldn't of freaked out.

_I have to find a way back…_ He told himself, shaking his head in an attempt to get rid of his pounding headache. _But why?_ A small voice in the back of his head asked. _What's there for you? A battle that you'll probably lose? No parents. No godfather. Stares, whispers, anger. _Why was he so worried about a life he hated? _Ron, Hermione, Ginny, responsibilities. You want them dead just because you chickened out and wanted to stay with you dad? _

He glanced at his dad's bed, grinning. The covers were moving up and down peacefully. Snores were coming from to the right of him, were Lupin had eventually been taken by the grips of sleep. Beyond Lupin was a small ball under the covers. _Peter. _He snarled. So badly he wanted to run over and stab him over and over again, until he was dead. If he was Harry, only if he was Harry. Sirius didn't deserve to be convicted of another murder he wasn't guilty of.

_Sirius. _A pang of emotion hit him. Hard. He blinked back tears. Never did he expect to see his godfather again, and defiantly not _be _his godfather. He smiled sadly. _I have to go back. _He told himself. _Ensure the lives of my friends; the only family I have left. _

He eventually dozed off also, stricken with the energy it had taken to travel twenty years back in time.


	4. The Map, the Moon, and the Wardrobe

**Chapter 4**

The Map, the Moon, and the Wardrobe

The sun was rising on the eastern hills of Hogwarts and three youths yawned reluctantly and got out of their beds. Only one didn't get up with the others. The one that had only gotten three hours of sleep due to nightmares. His nightmares consisted of his godfather falling into the veil over and over again, with a woman's insane laughter in the distance.

The three other boys stood over his bed, throwing open the red hangings. Sunlight danced on his black hair and fine-features face. His slightly big nose, large eyes, and smirking mouth (however was twisted in a state of pain) all came together to form a very handsome sixteen-year-old. His friend James grinned, leaning over his chum and whispering.

"Siiiriusss…" he drew his breathe, "waaaaakkkeee uuuuppp." Padfoot groaned. James smiled.

"Dudley, what are you doing here?" Sirius asked, halfway in dreamland. The two other boys snickered.

"Dudley?" The youngest one asked curiously, with beady, black eyes and a squirmy look to him stood in the back. He had dirty-blond hair that was slightly unkempt, but not as bad as the other three. Wormtail, as they called him, was the last to become an Animagus, in one of the simplest forms—that is to say; a rat.

"Strange name for a girlfriend," said Moony, smirking. The last was a bit pecky looking, but only because the full moon was approaching. He was a werewolf, and had been one for years. Until James and Sirius figured out what he was, he had to feel the pain of transformation, make up lies for his absence, and so on. However, now he had to watch over James and Sirius to "make sure they didn't kill anyone", in the Headmaster's words. Blond haired and brown eyed, he was normal, despite the werewolf factor.

James let more teeth show in his grin, "Who's Dudley? Are you cheating on me?" James laxed his face into mock concern. Sirius's hand whipped out suddenly, smacking James's face in the process of searching for glasses that didn't exist.

"Oi, Padfoot, what the hell was that for!" James leapt back and rubbed his face. Sirius's eyes snapped open.

"Oh," he said. For he had just remembered where he was. Not at Privet Drive number 4, not at Ron's, not at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, but at Hogwarts. Hogwarts twenty years ago in a body that wasn't his.

"That's it?" James asked, mouth slightly open. "That's all you have to say? You went absolutely berserk last night. I knew that you wanted a full moon, but you have to find other ways to get my attention." James grinned. Wormtail giggled. But Moony gazed at him, thinking. Something was defiantly wrong. First there was no moon, and then Sirius goes crazy, and forgets the next day. He shivered.

"Right… James?" Sirius looked at his raven-haired soul mate.

"Since when have you called me James, Padfoot?"

"Dunno. I'm just…" he rubbed his temples, "a little stressed."

"You think?" James laughed it off, but Moony's eyes forged into Padfoot.

"What was that last night?" he asked quietly.

"What was what?" the three glared at him. "Oh yeah, that…" _Darn. _He thought, _I guess I'm not getting away with anything today. Now, what's an excuse they'd fall for…_ "I was just sleepwalking I guess. I mean, I woke up and I'm standing in front of the mirror, and you were staring at me."

"I've never made you out as a sleepwalker," Moony said suspiciously.

"Yeah," Wormtail chimed in. James glared at them.

"Don't be stupid, give Paddy a break, he's obviously stressed," Harry felt a swoop of gratefulness towards his father. Moony grunted and they all started changing into their robes. Harry sat in a daze, still in his bed.

"Er… I'm going to go downstairs…" he started.

"Don't be such a git, Padfoot, get dressed and we'll all go down together," demanded James. Harry's gratitude towards him vanished. "And take a bath—you smell," he added.

Harry had a hard time that morning. He felt he owned Sirius (and his sanity) not to see himself naked. Taking a bath with his eyes closed and getting dressed with his gaze on the ceiling left him with some bruises, but no pictures that might come up later on.

He joined the other boys back in the room, to find them in a heap, fighting and laughing. He shyly threw his pajamas on his bed and started out the door. Harry felt he didn't belong.

"Patfoot, where ya goin'? You missed the whole thing! Wormtail looked like he was going to cry," James laughed. _Serves him right. _Harry added.

"What happened?" he forced a grin. Harry didn't want to give Lupin any more reasons to be suspicious to him. If they found out who he was, it would ruin everything. Best to start acting like Sirius.

"Well, let's just say his socks had a mind of their own," James grinned and winked, and Harry couldn't help but think that the old Sirius had helped with this dirty trick.

"That was a dirty trick," Wormtail argued, reading Harry's mind.

"Come on, we don't want to be late for Transfiguration," Lupin reminded them.

"Hand on, I need to get the map," James dug through his truck, throwing old socks and undergarments in the faces of his friends before finally retrieving the Marauders map. Harry gazed at it. _I'm glad I know how to do that much._

At breakfast, the school was in chaos. Girls were shrieking in laughter, and boys were shouting profanities at a feather-covered, sixteen-year-old Snape. Harry could see his father out the corner of his eye. He was grinning from ear to ear. Again, Harry had the feeling at the pit of his stomach that he had been responsible for this.

"Mr. Lupin? Could I have a word with you now?" the four boys turned around to see the smiling face of Dumbledore.

"Professor," he greeted, nodding and followed him out of the Great Hall. The three remaining boys exchanged worried looks.

"I hope he doesn't get in trouble…" Harry started, but James and Peter laughed.

"Moony never gets in trouble, he's too much of a goody-goody," James explained. "Duh."

"Oh yeah," Harry was glad Moony wasn't there to catch his second… wait… third mistake so far.

"Let's find a seat," James lead the two to through the crowd and sat at the head of the table. Sirius sat next to him, and Peter sat across from them.

"So Sirius, looks like your feather trick worked. I had my doubts, but you pulled it off well," James grinned at his best friend. "But you know the best is coming."

"Heh, well, I knew it was going to work of course… I've been, er, doing it for ages," Harry tried to sound convincing. And then… "OUCH!" someone had hit him across the back of his head.

"I KNEW IT WAS YOU," shouted a voice, "BOTH YOU YOU TWO… CREATURES!" Harry and James spun around, Wormtail blushed and looked at his half-eaten porridge.

"Aw, Evans," James started in a slightly deeper voice, "It wasn't us. We're angels."

"Shut up, Potter. I heard you two talking about it. What a horrible trick! One day," she pointed a shaky finger at James, "one day you'll get what you deserve." Harry winced, but James laughed harder. He gazed at his would-be-mother. She was beautiful. Dark red hair was cropped and scooped into her heart-shaped face. Sunlight shone on her eyes, making her pupils dilate and he eyes vividly green. Harry's eyes.

"So, are you listening in on our conversations now? Evans, I'm surprised. I didn't know you liked me that much." She scowled.

"Anyone with a brain could guess it was you, you…" she searched for a word, but couldn't find one. James laughed at her. "Just, don't do it again!" She huffed away and aggressively pushed past Lupin, whom had just walked up.

"What was that all about?"

"She knows about Snape."

"Anyone with a brain would know it was you two."

"Haven't heard that one before," James retorted sulkily, eyes glaring at his half-eaten toast. "Why does she have to stick up for him? After he's called her… a… a you-know-what! I've never called her that. FOR GOD'S SAKE, I even defend her!"

"Tough luck, Prongs," said Harry, remembering the phrase from Snape's pensive.

"Well, I have some news that might cheer you up, Prongs," said Lupin, grinning.

"Yeah?" he looked up.

"Professor Dumbledore told me the full moon is _tonight_."

Note to the readers:

Answering your question about where Sirius went (because it's not going to be answered in the story): He is still in his body, only dormant. Like when Voldemort took over Ginny's body… yeah, along the lines of that. I know it's not that original, but Sirius in the future at the Dursley's house wouldn't be that interesting, and would reveal things about the future. I chose Sirius instead of James because Harry already knows a lot about his godfather. His father, whom he has never had a conversation with EVER will be more interesting to him. Besides, it was BLACK'S mirror. It just seemed logical. ) –Cox Poppy.


	5. Sirius's First Day

**Chapter Five**

Sirius's first Day

Sirius's eyes snapped open so abruptly that morning that it reverberated down his spine for moments after wakening. He layed on his bed, dumbfounded to why he still couldn't see. He blinked. Fuzzy. He blinked again. He still couldn't see anything.

"I'm blind!" he exclaimed, jumping from the cover and running around the room. "Help me, Prongs!" he tripped over a protruding trunk and fell over, head and toe throbbing painfully. _Smash._

He hadn't liked that sound. The sound of glass smashing under buttocks. He quickly reached under his arse, and retrieved a pair of glasses, a long fracture in the frame. He put on the mangled glasses and the world snapped into focus. He surveyed the room. _I'm defiantly not at Hogwarts anymore,_ he thought.

A half-packed trunk resided in the center of the room, the one he had tripped over. On the far left was a bed, right underneath a large window, and on the other side of the window was a desk with a birdcage on it and many letters. He walked over to the desk, the cage smelt badly. He read one of the letters.

_Dear Harry,_

_The Ministry has taken ten Death Eaters into a maximum-security section of Azkaban; there is no way they can get out. Dad says that now that You-Know-Who wouldn't even try, that he still has other Death Eaters. Heh, when Mr. Malfoy got locked up, Malfoy's face was absolutely priceless. Serves him right. Do you reckon he knew about his dad? I do._

_Well Harry, I hope you feel better. I hope the Muggles are treating you well. Professor Moody sure gave your Uncle a scare.-Ron_

Sirius didn't like the sound of You-Know-Who, Azkaban, and Death Eaters. But Muggles… they sounded fun. He sorted through the rest of "Harry's" mail, but didn't find anything new.

"I'm bored," he said out loud, and walked to the door. He gave it a tug, but it didn't move. His eyes widened. He yanked even harder, banging on the door. "LET ME OUT!" he screamed.

"BOY, WHATISALLTHATRACKETYOU'REMAKING?" shouted a male voice in one word.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" he yelled. He stopped banging on the door, backed up and rammed his body against it. It opened out. "Oh." He stated bashfully. _Thump thump thump thump. _Someone was coming up the stairs. A tall, husky, purple-faced man.

"Hello," Sirius greeted. "My name is Sirius, can you point me the direction to Hogwarts?" he asked in his most polite tone of voice. The man's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Don't say that ever again, boy!" he hissed.

"What word? Hogwarts?"

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHICH WORD, POTTER," his face purpled. Sirius was keen on continuing this for a while, but something had made him stop.

"What did you call me?"

"Shut up, boy, don't act stupider than you already are." Sirius snorted. He was sure that 'stupider' wasn't even a word.

"Whatever. I must be hearing things," he started towards the stairs. "If you're not going to help me, I guess I'll have to find it myself." The man followed him, mumbling something about rogue freaks. _Rogue freaks? Cool, I've never been to a circus. _He thought.

He reached the bottom of the stairs, and was pretty sure James had played an elaborate trick on him. There was no sign of magic anywhere. No Floo powder by the fireplace, no wands, no brooms, no wizard toys. Nothing. He didn't know where he was or how he got there, all he knew was that he wanted out.

"Where am I?" he asked politely. The man scoffed and went down the hall. Sirius followed him, and was lead to a bright, clean kitchen. A woman with a long face, stood by a stove, eyes wide, and an extremely fat boy sat in one of the four chairs. "Hi, can you tell me—"

"I'VE ALREADY TOLD YOU TO STOP ASKING THESE QUESTIONS!" The man exploded. _What an anger problem._

"All I want is for you to tell me—" he stopped as he caught his reflection in the window. He turned on his heel and ran to the hall mirror.

He brushed his hand through his tangled, black hair. He was James. He touched every part of his face, emitting a tiny scream. The family in the kitchen exchanged inquisitive looks, and eventually, Sirius emerged, smiling.

"Hardy ha ha ha," he said sarcastically, "feeding me Poly Juice Potion to look like James, very funny he is." The family just looked at him. Finally the man in need of anger management said:

"Who did you say you were?"

"James? James Potter? You know, black hair, hazel eyes, plays Quidditch," he motioned flying on a broom to them. The fat boy's eyes got quite large, the woman choked.

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!"

"Who? James?" they all hissed, "I guess so. Anyway, can you tell me where he is?"

"I JUST TOLD YOU—"

"I know, I know, fine. I'll just leave then," Sirius started towards the door, but felt a pain on his forehead. He yelled. "Holy shit, what was that?" he grabbed his forehead, and then retracted his hand quickly. Something was there. He ran to the mirror once again, and realized that he wasn't James at all. "What kind of sick joke is this?" he asked the perturbed family. "ANSWER ME!"


	6. At the Quidditch Pitch

**Chapter Six**

At the Quidditch Pitch

"The full moon took a day off then, did it?" James asked. "Did Dumbledore tell you why it didn't appear last night?"

_What is he talking about? _Harry asked himself. _Last night? Before I came? I wonder if I have anything to do with this._

"Well, he had an idea, but for the most part, he wasn't sure."

"What was it?" not James, but Harry asked.

"That there was some very powerful magic going on last night." Lupin looked thorough narrow eyes in Harry's direction.

"Magic that can stop the moon from coming out? I bet you wish you had that, eh Moony?" James smirked.

"The point is," Lupin continued, ignoring Prongs, "that maybe I should go alone tonight."

"How is that the point?" retorted James.

"Well, Dumbledore instructed me not to tell you guys. That there is something strange going on."

"I agree," said Harry abruptly. He didn't know how to turn into an Animagus, and he was certain that he couldn't accomplish it in a single day. He didn't care how out of character it sounded, nothing would give himself away more than to forget how to turn into a big, black dog.

"What! How can you agree?" James gawked at him, as well as Peter and Lupin. Before he could open his mouth to answer, a group of giggling Hufflepuffs walked over to them.

"Hello Sirius, hi James," said the blond, giving them a little wave. James grinned at them, but Harry blushed.

"Hello," Harry said shyly, wringing his ear lope between his fingers. The girls just giggled more.

"I just wanted to ask you if you would mind joining us after classes today," the blond said smoothly.

"Sure," James replied shortly. The girls departed.

"Wow, Padfoot, since when have you been shy of a few girls?" asked Peter.

"Since never. I wasn't being shy," Harry spat at him.

"You were blushing," noted James. Lupin nodded fervently.

"I-I… I'm not…" Harry couldn't think of an excuse, so he bit into his toast. Lord, Sirius was hungry. Having a lack of food in his stomach seemed to emaciate him much more than average. "I just like her a lot." He shrugged. _Lord, I hope they don't ask me what her name is._

"Well, duh."

"We better get going, five minutes until class," Lupin remarked, standing up. They were the last people in the Great Hall. And with that, they followed Snape's molted feathers to Professor McGonagall's classroom.

Padfoot, Prongs, Moony and Wormtail took the seats in the very back of the classroom. Harry spotted a brilliant red head in the front row, and was almost certain who it was. She was chatting with a group of two friends. James scowled at them.

"Stupid girls," he murmured.

"Yeah…" Wormtail agreed. James gave him a sideways look and addressed his best friend.

"So, exactly why don't you want to go tonight? It's not like we're going to be caught. The teachers know to stay out of the Shrieking Shack area around the full moon. Dumbledore enforced it."

"I just don't feel like it. I have a ton of homework, and, well…" Harry's excuses failed him.

"Homework?" asked James.

"Homework."

"But this isn't for me, Padfoot. This is to help Moony."

"Fine," Harry gave in; he knew he was never going to win. James smiled.

"Excellent." Lupin was looking past Prongs and on to the face of his handsome-faced friend. Something was defiantly wrong. First there was no moon, and then Sirius acts like an entirely different person. He had first suspected Polyjuice Potion, but Sirius had not drunk anything within the hour Lupin had watched him. The Professor interrupted his thoughts.

"Now today, we are going to practice the opposite of Vanishing Spells, that is to say—Conjuroring Spells. First, you are going to vanish your toad, than bring him back." She made a complicated gesture with her wand, and a frog appeared right in front of her. "Now pair up, I'll be around for questions."

"Oi, Padfoot, looks like another O for the day in Transfig," James remarked egotistically, turning to his friend. Harry wasn't sure. He had never been O material in Transfiguration, but he knew it had been Sirius's favorite subject, so he smiled back.

"I don't need this rubbish," he said, quoting from the Pensive, "I already know it all." He tipped his chair back on it's back legs, and put his hands behind his head, lounging. He gazed at the frog in front of him. It croaked.

"Better just do it, earn some House points," said James, eyeing his toad. He put his wand above it, and murmured. The toad vanished. Wormtail gasped and applauded, even though they had been doing this for years. _Suckup._ Harry thought. He tilted his chair back on all fours, but lost his balance.

"Ahh…" _Crash_. His chair had uprooted from under him, leaving him sprawled on the ground. The class laughed, all but Lupin, who helped him up along with a snickering James. _Smooth. _Harry thought, cheeks burning.

"Smooth," laughed James. Harry laughed along with his father, happy for the first time today.

The first class could have gone better, but it could have been worse too. Harry had successfully Vanished and Conjured his toad on the fifth try, which only he could be proud of. James had done it on his second try, Lupin around the same time, and Wormtail still couldn't vanish it. This made Harry laugh. _The git._

Later, James has gone to meet the girls with the other two, and Harry had snuck away and gone to the library. He was determined to become an Animagus tonight, hopefully.

"Erm…" Harry started, getting the attention of a librarian he didn't recognize. She looked up as he cleared his throat. "I was wonder if you had any books on Animagus and Transfiguration," she eyed him suspiciously. "For a project," he added quickly.

"Yes I do. You're a sixth year now; right Mr. Black?" Harry nodded.

"This way," she got up and made her way to the restricted section. "Honestly, I'll be surprised if I find any at all. Most of them disappeared for some time a few years ago." Harry almost laughed out loud, for he knew the Marauders were behind THAT one.

"Oh, yes, here we go," she handed him a few very heavy books. "These can't be taken out of the library, so you can just read them in here," she pointed to an empty table and some chairs, and made her way back to her desk.

Harry strode over and sat down. He opened the top book, _How to Become an Animagus, that's pretty self-explanatory. I wonder why it's in Hogwarts anyway._ Inside, Harry found many complicated spells and wand motions, and finally the section that told you step by step. Harry couldn't understand a thing.

"Oi, Padfoot, what are you doing down here?" Harry whipped around to find James. He tried to hide the book behind his back.

"Oh, just homework so I can go tonight."

"That sucks," James sat down across from him, Harry hid the book beneath his chair. "What class is it in anyway… oh… Transfiguration,"he said when he spotted the second book. "Still haven't finished that Vanishing paper?"

"Nope."

"Need help?"

"No, I'm done anyway." James hadn't questioned why there had been no parchment of quills around, he just looked happy to go.

"Nice, I have something to show you, follow me," James stood up and lead the way out of the library. Harry hoped that he was pretty well caught up on the Animagus thing, for he did catch on to Patronuses fairly quickly.

James lead him out to the Quidditch pitch, and into the locker rooms to briefly grab two brooms.

"Nice day," he noted, throwing a school broom to Harry and mounting his own. Harry followed suit, and kicked off the ground.

Wind whistled in his ears and through his tamed hair, and he couldn't help but to laugh. He flew up pretty high, and fell stationary, watching his dad. _He is a good flier,_ Harry thought as Prongs took a dive, and pulled up feet from the ground. Harry dove also, closer to his father, and wove around the hoops.

"Hey Padfoot, when did you get so good?" James yelled over to him.

"Practice," he shouted back as he took another dive. _And genes._


	7. Number Twelve Grimmauld's Place

**Note to the readers:**

**Ah, yes, I did say that I wasn't going to stick Sirius in the Fic, but a friend gave me some good ideas from what to do with him. You aren't disappointed I put him in, are you? ;o Anywho, Sirius and Harry's stories are going to alternate chapters. Thanks everyone who reviewed! And rlmless- Harry isn't going to look at Sirius naked ).**

Chapter Seven 

Back at Number Twelve

"Answer me!" Sirius demanded, but was only met by blank stares from all member of the family. He roared in fury and pounded upstairs, flinging open "Harry's" door. He grabbed the wand to the table. It wasn't his.

It was darker than his, longer, and thinner. He jammed it into his jean pocket. He caught sight of something glinting in the corner of the room. _Galleons? _He thought hopefully, but to his dismay, it was only the mirror he and James used. _Wait. I have an idea! _He thought, proud of himself. He gingerly picked up with small mirror.

"James Potter," he told it clearly. Mist swirled around, and the Hogwart's bedroom came into clear focus. "Yessss," Sirius congratulated himself.

"Hello?" he asked curiously, "CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?"

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP SHOUTING, BOY," yelled the man's voice from downstairs.

"YOU SHUT UP, YOU STUPID GIT," Sirius yelled back. He heard murmuring, and then footsteps up the stairs.

"Oh no," he said, as he stored the mirror under his shirt.

"HOW MANY BLOODY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK BACK TO ME?" the man's voice cracked.

"Well, considering I just meet you, not very much," Sirius smirked.

"What is this RUBBISH you're getting at!"

"The part about never meeting you or never telling me to not talk back to you?"

"BOTH!" he yelled, clearly frustrated that he couldn't punch Sirius in the face.

"Well, then I can't help you. I'm not this 'Harry' person, and I don't know who I am, but when this potion wears off, you'll know who's right. Besides, I'm leaving," he jabbed a finger towards the door and waved. "Nice meeting you."

"You aren't going ANYWHERE, boy, until you TELL me what the BLOODY HELL is going on!" his voice cracked up and down. Sirius sighed and walked towards the door, only to be blocked by the purpling man.

"FINE. My name is Sirius Black, I go to Hog—" the man flinched, "warts. I don't know why I'm here, I woke up in a different body, and now I'm going to go back to Hog—" the man flinched again, "warts to learn like I'm supposed to, and not explain myself to muggles."

"Let me get this straight," the man repeated what Sirius had just said. He sighed angrily.

"_Yes_. And I don't know where I am, so I'll have to take the Knight Bus…" he didn't have any money on him. "You don't happen to have any Galleons on you, eh?"

"What is the bloody hell—" he started.

"Nevermind." The man glared at him. "Can I leave now?" The man didn't reply, so Sirius started towards the door and went down stairs.

"Goodbye Muggles!" He exclaimed, opening the door, "I hope we never meet again!" he slammed the door in their faces. Looking smug, he strode across the neatly cut lawn and side stepped over the low gate.

Feeling pleased with himself, he almost forgot he was broke. He strolled around the block and read the sign at the end.

"Hmmm… Privet Drive. Odd name," he came to the conclusion that all muggles were quite clean, they kept everything they owned in tiptop shape. Pretty good without magic, he had a newfound respect for them.

**_BANG! _**Sirius almost jumped backwards in shock, even though he knew exactly what it was. The dark, three-story bus's door opened to reveal a gangly, brown haired boy.

"'Ey, it'z 'Arry!" he exclaimed. "'Wha can I do fo' ya, mate?"

"My name isn't Harry," Sirius told him irritably. How many people knew this boy?

"Ey, so it'z Neville then, ain't it? Not fallin' fo' tha' one no mor'," He laughed, but Sirius didn't know or care what he found so funny.

"Whatever. Listen, I need to go to Hogwarts, I'll pay you when I get there, because," he looked down, "Idon'thaveanymoneywithme."

"Its'a summer, 'Arry, why do ya wan'to go to 'Ogwarts fo'?"

"It's not summer."

"Ey, 'tis. 'Ook at th' weather," he exclaimed.

"Okay, that's just plain weird," the boy looked at him inquisitively. Sirius asked if he could go to James's house. He gave the address.

"Ey, that'a plac' nothin' bu' a garbage anow," he looked sad.

"What about Number Twelve, Grimmauld's place?" he asked.

"No problems 'ere, mate!" Sirius climbed in the bus and took a seat, "'Ou can ride 'fo no charge, 'ight there Earl?" Sirius here a positive grunt. "Anythin' fo' 'Arry Potter!"

"MY NAME ISN'T… wait did you say Po—" **_BANG! _**The bus took off before Sirius could say 'Potter'.

Sirius flew backwards, landing on his back and sliding a few feet. The bus stopped, and Sirius stumbled up to his feet.

"You could have warned me!" he exclaimed. But they either ignored him of didn't hear. Sirius sat down, huffing.

Three painful stops later the brown haired boy announced that the next stop was his own. Sirius got up and winced. He had a bad cramp in his leg due to the falling. He muttered thanks and got off. The bus sped away.

_Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place…_ he closed his eyes and started to recite the address in his head. He opened his eyes to find his old house. He was not in a good mood.

_Knock, knock, knock_, he banged on the door. No answer. He lifted his hand to knock again when…

"HARRY! What are you doing here?" A shabby, pale wizard asked him, although he could barely hear him over his mother's screams.

"Erm, WHO ARE YOU?" Sirius yelled over the scream of his mother.

"COME INSIDE," the man demanded, opening the door wider and ushering Sirius in. The screams wailed on, and the man turned around, closing curtains over a frame. The screams were muffled. The man grabbed Sirius's hand and lead him to the kitchen.

"Where's my mom?" he asked.

"Harry? Are you okay?" the man looked pained when he asked this.

"My name isn't Harry," he said through his teeth, "I need to find my mom, something is wrong with me. She's here, I heard her screaming." The man's eyes widened.

"What's wrong?"

"Who are you?" Sirius asked rudely.

"I demand to know what's wrong with you, Harry!"

"MY NAME ISN'T HARRY—IT'S SIRIUS!" he yelled.

"Harry, I know you're sad about your godfather. We all are, but this isn't going to bring him back, or make you feel better," he told him sadly.

"I might look like Harry, but I'm not. I woke up this morning and I couldn't see, I looked in the mirror and it wasn't me. There were muggles," he added. "I don't have a godfather, anyway."

"Padfoot?" the man guessed.

"What?" he answered, shocked that this old man knew his name.

"It's Remus, now I don't know what to believe right now, because you aren't acting like Harry…"

"Because I'm not Harry."

"Right, but if this is a joke,"

"Which it's not."

"Then you better stop right now."

"It's not a joke," they stared at eachother. Then, "Moony… you can't be him. You're, like, a bazillion years old."

"Sirius… I don't like to be the bearer of bad news, but you're in the future."

"I'm… in… the… future," he repeated slowly. Moony nodded, eyes wide. "AHAHAHA! THAT'S HILARIOUS!" Sirius gnaffed.

"This isn't funny! It's true," Remus explained, "I don't know how it happened, but I'm getting Dumbledore."

And that was that.

XXxXxXxXX

Sirius saw Remus scribble down a note on a piece of paper, then run upstairs where we was for five minutes. Sirius looked at his surroundings. The kitchen was less… dusty. The house had seemed more livable, but what was Moony doing here, if it really was him.

Remus returned to the kitchen, sat across from Sirius and gave a long, loud sigh.

"Full moon?" he asked curiously.

"No. You."

"I figured. Now, what were you saying about the future?" Sirius wanted to change the subject badly. He didn't want anyone mad at him.

"Somehow—in a way Dumbledore and I will have to discuss—you are in the future."

"Why can't I discuss it with you?"

"Because you're just a child! And I don't want you to know some… disturbing facts about Harry's world."

"So I'm a child, now? If you really are Moony, I'm three months older than you!"

"It's not the same," he said through gritted teeth.

"Fine. Fine, but I can handle what this Harry person can deal with."

"No, you can't. You just traveled twenty years into the future, you can't handle it."

"And someone called me Harry _Potter_."

"That's because Harry Potter is James Potter's son."

"So that's why I look so much like him. Who's his mum… no, no let me guess. Is it… Veronica Martin?"

"That blond Hufflepuff? No. It's Lily. Lily Evans," the only reason Lupin had told Sirius was because he was going to find out eventually. The green eyes were a dead give away, and pictures of them together were all over the _Daily Prophet_.

"I don't believe it," Sirius said, grinning, "Lily Potter? Haha, I wonder how Prongs pulled that one off."

"It was his best prank yet," Sirius sat up eagerly in his chair.

"Whadid he do?"

"Deflated his head." Sirius let out a barking laugh, and tilted his chair on the back two legs, resting his on the table.

"So what's up with Harry? Everyone seemed to stop talking when I got on the bus. Like everyone knows me…" Remus decided to steer the conversation out of dangerous waters.

"Dunno, but Dumbledore will be here momentarily."

"Is he still Headmaster?" Lupin nodded, "Cool." They talked about school for another ten minutes when there was a knock on the door, and Dumbledore swooped in the kitchen. He sat down next to Lupin and looked Sirius/Harry right in the eye.

"Hey, Professor," Sirius greeted.

"Mr. Black," Dumbledore bowed his head slightly, eyes twinkling. "Can you tell me the last thing you remember back in your time."

"Well, James, Peter, Remus and I were walking back from… erm… Quidditch practice. Yeah, that's right. And we came back really late because it was raining so hard…"

"Mr. Black, I insist on the truth, for this is an important matter."

"Right. Well, I suppose it can't hurt if I'm telling the future Dumbledore about it," he soothed himself. "The full moon didn't show up, and we were walking back to the castle at midnight. We didn't know why it didn't show up. James was pretty irked at you, Moony." Lupin's hand jumped to his face, ridden with awe.

"I remember! It showed up the day after it was supposed to. Sirius, you were acting really weird… like Harry."

"I think we might have found out where Harry is then," Dumbledore said, head bowed, deep in thought.

"And…" Lupin continued, "Oh no."

"What?" asked Sirius and Dumbledore in unison.

"I wanted to go alone that night, but I noticed Sirius didn't want to, which was NOT like Sirius. But they went anyway," Lupin put his head in his hands.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Padfoot demanded.

"Language, Sirius," said Dumbledore, out of the corner of his mouth.

"Harry's in trouble," Lupin finished.

Readers- 

**How did you like this Chapter? Yes, there's going to be some cycle-action here, so Lupin knows exactly what is going to happen with Harry in Sirius's world. The next chapter will be Harry "becoming" an Animagus… maybe, I haven't decided yet :P Anyway, REVIEW. Give me suggestions. Thank you **


	8. The Kiss of Risk

**Chapter Eight**

The Kiss of Risk

James walked into the Common Room that night in a huff. He strode across the room and plopped down in the sofa, arms crossed and silent. Lupin and Peter exchanged glances.

"James?" asked Lupin curiously.

"I'm thinking," he snapped, eyes focused on the fire in front of him.

"You and Evans have a brawl?" James nodded.

"Yeah. I snuck into the Broom Room today and she got all peeved and said she's report me to McGonagall if I did it again. Stupid Prefect."

"Why were you in the Broom room?"

James ruffled his hair, "flying with Sirius," he said simply. He looked around. "Where _is_ Sirius?"

"We don't know," replied Peter.

"I thought he was with you," said James, tearing his gaze off the fire and into the eyes of Moony.

"How did you figure?"

"He told me that he was going to go do homework with you two." They shook their heads.

"Nope, haven't seen him since Potions."

James stood to his feet, and bounded into the boy's dormitories. He came back minutes later, clasping a black piece of parchment. He had a worried smile plastered on his face. He sat back down, looked both ways to see if everyone was out of ear and sight shot, and muttered, _"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."_ Tapping his long, dark wand on the paper. Ink jumped to live, curing like vines around the names of the Marauders.

"Good idea," offered Peter, leaning in to get a better look.

"He's in… Lord, where is that?" asked Lupin.

"The Room of Requirement."

XXxXxXxXxXX

Harry, indeed, was in the Room of Requirement. He was sprawled out on a warm, wool rug, reading the book of Animagus. He had been there for an hour, and had the basic framework on how to become Sirius' black dog.

"Okay…" he said, standing up, "I hope this works." He closed his eyes.

_Change, change, please, please change. _He begged himself. He tightened his eyelids. _Okay, a black dog. With… big paws. Yeah, huge paws. Shaggy fur and erm… eyes. Yes, eyes. And ears, all the necessities. _His eyes snapped open as he surveyed himself. No change.

"Damnit," he exclaimed, checking his watch. It was 6:12; dinner was already started! _James and the Marauders must be looking for me, I'd better leave._ He jammed the books into his bag, and opened the door.

**_SMACK._** The door was suddenly stopped by an unknown force. Harry peaked his head around the corner to see a disgruntled Peter rubbing his knee. James was laughing, and couldn't get a word out.

"Where have you been?" asked Lupin.

"What are you, my mother?" snapped Harry, closing the door, only making James laugh harder.

"Hahaha… Moony… Padfoot, haahahaha! You… have one… ugly mother, hahahaha," James laughed, now crying. Harry and Lupin ignored him.

"Sirius, I'm serious. We had to get out the map to find you. You've been acting really weird," Lupin looked him right in the eye. Harry blinked and looked down at Peter, who was watching James laugh in fury.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled to him. Peter got up and nodded. By then, James was only giggling.

"Oi, Padfoot you're hilarious," James slapped Harry on the back, wiping a tear from his eye. "Wormtail didn't see it coming, the door was just like WHOOSH and then…" James continued to recount the story as they walked down to the Great Hall.

Harry had noticed something in Sirius' body. He wasn't stared at like a freak, or a liar. People would stop at stare at a grinning James in the hall not in disgust, but in jealousy. _People want to be me_, Harry realized. He was so used to being looked at that he hadn't even noticed it before. But as he entered the Great Hall, the chatter hushed a few notches. People glanced in their direction. Girls giggled. They _giggled _at him.

James kept talking and ruffling his hair. Lupin added in single words and Peter nodded and agreed, not having an opinion of his own.

"So, Padfoot, what do you reckon?" asked James, giving a lopsided grin.

"Um, fine. It's good," Harry said, not knowing what he was being asked.

"See? I told you, Padfoot agrees."

"Yeah, well once a month is enough for me, I don't want to become an Animagus anyway," he shrugged. "Never had a desire to turn into an animal, but seeing I have no choice…" he faded off as people looked their direction. "Oh, go back to your pudding," Lupin snapped.

"I have a ton of homework from Potions, I didn't get any of the notes because you guys kept changing the color of Snape's hair. It was distracting. Plus we have detention," said Harry.

"Padfoot, you're really becoming a bit of a worry wart. You always love taking risks," James punched him playfully in the shoulder. "Live on the edge, mate!"

"We didn't get any homework in Potions, though," remarked Lupin. "Is there something you're not telling us? A girl perhaps?"

"That's it!" exclaimed Harry, _why didn't I think of that? _"I have a date."

"Which who?" asked James, eager. "And why did you have to schedule it tonight?

"With that… erm… blond girl," Harry said stupidly.

"Veronica?" suggested James. "The Ravenclaw?"

"No, she's a Hufflepuff." James stroked his chin thoughtfully

"Wait, you don't know the name of the girl you're…"

"ANNA!" he exclaimed at the top of his lungs. Half the Gryffindor table whipped around to look at them.

"Erm, right, that's her." _I think._

Just then, the blond Hufflepuff whom Harry had seen last time in the Great Hall approached them, alone.

"Hi," she greeted, still giggling, "I couldn't help but hear you calling my name." _Oh geez, oh geez, _Harry thought, sinking down in him chair. She didn't even know they had a date! He didn't even know until three minutes prior.

"Yeah, we were trying to figure out wh—" Lupin elbowed James in the ribs, "Ouff! I mean… we wanted to know if Sirius could go on a date with you another time. The girl blushed and giggled.

"Oh, okay, I'll go on another date with you," said the girl, turning to Harry. Harry mumbled thanks to her, sinking lower in his chair. He expected her to leave, but she sat down right next to him, long, pale legs rubbing up against his.

"I've always liked you, Sirius. A lot," Harry looked into her pale, blue eyes. She smiled, moving in closer to him. "You're so brave and smart and funny…" with each word she grew closer.

Closer… closer… time itself seemed to slow down. Harry followed her lips with his eyes until they were out of sight. He closed his eyes and felt warmth on his lips. And then… it was over.

"See you around, Sirius," said the blond with a wink and a wave.

"What was her name again?" asked Harry breathlessly.

XXxXxXxXxXX

Harry hadn't gotten out of the expedition, but his heart did a few flip-flops. The only girl he had ever kissed was Cho. She was good looking, but that kiss was teary and well… strange. This kiss, or peck as James called it, was sensual. Harry sighed. _I think I like being Sirius._ He grinned.

"Okay, time to go," said James at around ten O'clock. The Common room was completely empty except for the Marauders. James had a familiar silvery cloth under his arm, and a piece of parchment and wand in his hands. Harry stood up. _Dear God I hope I'm ready for this._

"Padfoot, you look pale," remarked Lupin, relieving James of the cloak.

"I do? Oh, I feel fine," he lied, putting up a smile. He got under the cloak in between James and Peter. They stepped through the hole. Harry steered left, while the other went right. He crashed into Peter.

"Padfoot, stop screwing around," Harry mumbled sorry, and veered right.

They walked down a few dark and gray corridors and down some stairs. Lupin kept mumbling directions to James. Harry guessed that they were trying to steer clear of teachers, because they had gone the long way to Boris the Brave.

Finally, they stopped in front of a marble statue. James pulled his finger, revealing a dark passageway. Harry had never been there before, seeing that the tunnel was collapsed in his time. The tunnel seemed to take ages, but they could take the cloak off.

"I'm excited," said James, jumping up and down.

"Couldn't tell," remarked Harry sarcastically. James smirked at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" James teased, "Are you calling me fat?" Harry laughed and nodded.

"Fine, consider us no longer friends," whined James in mock anger. He crossed his arms and gave Harry the cold shoulder, barely keeping a straight face. Harry poked him in the back, playfully.

"RAWR!" exclaimed James, tackling Harry to the ground, putting him in a headlock. "I AM THE GREAT JAMES POTTER, YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE ME!" Harry squirmed out of his grasp, laughing, tackling back. Peter was looking slightly scared, but eager.

"Shhh!" Lupin urged. "We're nearing the Shack." James stopped almost instantly, ruffling his hair up. Harry got up, grinning. This father-son bonding that Harry had never had was especially important to him. There was a familiar pang in his heart of longing and loneliness.

The tunnel widened into a cavern, with a ladder leading up into blackness. James threw the cloak and map on the ground, along with his wand. The other Marauders and Harry followed suit. James climbed up the ladder, babbling something about full moons. Harry was too nervous to listen.

At the top of the ladder was a trapdoor. James opened in, and starlight danced through. Harry saw the outline of James' face. He was grinning quite largely.

The trapdoor was somewhere in the Forbidden Forest, but not very far in because he could still see the moon. _Oh no._ He looked around. James and Wormtail were changing rapidly. Peter's nose grew longer, as his body shrunk. James grew a tail, and his arms lengthened to match his legs.

"Sirffus, whaf arr you doiff'!" James exclaimed through his protracted tongue. "Changef, Mooffy fill be up anfi minuufff," his tongue had become incapable of speech, as he let out only sounds of a stag. He pawed the ground. Harry closed his eyes.

_Please change. My godfather, Sirius in his dog form. His soul is mine; I have the soul of a dog. Black. Shaggy. Big paws. _Harry visualized every part of the dog's body. The teeth, the claws, and the fur hanging off the tail. Harry opened his eyes.

He could see in black and white, which really didn't make a difference in the waning light. He was still on two feet, half changed, stationary between dog and man. He could see a large, nearly hairless dog, with slobber-drippen, yellowing teeth. He was staring straight at Harry. Harry closed his eyes quite fast, thinking hard. _Claws, fur, teeth, four legs, spine curling, waging tail. _He felt him drop to all fours, but it didn't feel unnatural at all. He opened one eye, and then the other. He had done it!_ That was too friggin' close. Waaaay too frigging close._

The smells hit him like a load of bricks. He smelt the faint scent of blood, and dead leaves, as well as unfamiliar scents. He pranced around briefly before Lupin came out of nowhere, knocking him to the ground. Harry expected it to hurt, but it didn't. He squirmed free and jumped on the exposed back. James made a sound between and snort and a grunt, tossing his head toward the Shrieking Shack, and they followed his lead. All but Lupin, who was snarling and leaping to them with any chance he could get. It got a bit annoying after a while, and, even though it didn't affect Harry, the bites scared him. And they hurt a lot.

Still, he had done it. He had become an Animagus! That was too close, and Lupin would defiantly suspect something was up. Even Sirius, if it had been him, wouldn't have stalled that long just to take a risk. Harry decided not to worry about it tonight.

XXxXxXxXxXX

The sun rose over the eastern hills, casting a pink light on the castle. As this was going on, Harry, James, Remus, and Peter ran down the tunnel and out of the statue of Boris the Brave, magic on their backs. Only when they were safe back in their dormitory did they make a sound.

"Well, better catch a few winks before Charms," said James happily.

"I thought you hated Charms," noted Lupin.

"I do. I'm just happy that Padfoot came along. That was great, huh?" he flopped on his bed, putting his arms behind his head.

"I'm gunna go take a shower," announced Peter, whom had ran through something nasty. The three nodded in agreement. Peter left the room, taking a towel and a bottle with him.

"What _was_ that, Sirius?" Lupin asked seriously. "Not a very funny stunt you pulled."

"Oh, sorry," apologized Harry quickly, "I thought it would be funny." James howled in laughter.

"Padfoot, you may be my best mate, but sometimes you're such a git!"

"Yeah… sorry."

"If I had bit you, I might have been kicked out of Hogwarts along with you," Lupin said angily.

"I said sorry!"

"You have to promise."

"Promise what?" snapped Harry, gripping his wand tightly.

"That you'll never pull that shit again."

"Fine."

"Promise!"

"I promise!" gold sparked flew out of Harry's wand, knuckles white from anger. James looked dizzy from looking back and forth. "It was stupid, I won't do it again! I know how important Hogwarts is to you, and I would never jeopardize you. You're my friend."

Lupin didn't bring up again. Well, excluding twenty years later.

XXxXxXxXxXX

**Was this chapter okay? Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and sorry this is so late. My Internet was all wacky, and I couldn't post it. I also apologize that I didn't make the Dursley part a bit longer. I wanted to get to the point, because my fingers hurt from typing the previous chapter ;o.**

**As for future chapters: The time aspect will be pretty weird, so you might get confused. Embrace your confusion. :) Time is a very weird thing. Lupin knows what is going to happen, but his memory is a bit rusty, seeing it's a minor thing in a life of huge events. Sirius won't remember a thing because it wasn't him! Meanwhile, Dumbledore and Lupin will get others to help get Sirius back to his own time, but what happens when they do it will be completely unexpected.**


	9. Suspicion and Stares

**Chapter Nine**

Suspicion and Stares

"Impressive," stated Sirius crossing his arms and nodding his head. "Very impressive. It took Pron—James and I years to become Animagi."

"I can't believe he had to do that," Lupin was shaking his head. If I had bitten him… you… both of you…" he couldn't finish his sentence, head buried in hands.

"Well, you didn't that's what matters. And the danger is gone," said Dumbledore quietly.

"So what else does this 'Harry' do?" asked Sirius curiously.

"I can't remember," Lupin's eyes were screwed up, trying to remember.

"Anything with the Map? Quidditch?"

"I remember I was really suspicious of him, and then one day he acted normally again, like nothing had happened." Sirius nodded.

"That means that eventually we'll trade back," Sirius concluded.

"Yes, but we don't know how long it will take," said Dumbledore. "Sirius… Remus and I need to speak only for a few minutes. Could you kindly…" he gestured towards the door.

"But this is ME we are talking about!" Sirius protested loudly, arms flapping wildly.

"Still, there are things in the future better left unknown by you," Dumbledore answered smoothly.

"Yeah? Like what? I mean, there really isn't anything—" he was interrupted by the doorbell and screams of Mrs. Black.

"FILTHY MUDBLOODS DISGRACE THIS HOUSE!" shrieked the portrait, among other things.

"I'll get it," Remus vanished, leaving Sirius standing in a huff at Dumbledore.

"Professor…" Sirius started, but Dumbledore gestured him to silence himself.

"Sirius," Dumbledore sighed, "I don't want you to get hurt, or attempt to change the future." Sirius snorted.

"I'm not that thick."

"It has nothing to do with that fact of being stupid."

"Then what does it have to do with?"

"Emotion." This word struck Sirius with such a brutal force, his heart skipped.

"Whaddo you mean 'emotion'? Has something happened to James?"

"Sirius, this is enough."

"TELL ME WHAT'S HAPPENED TO JAMES!" Sirius was standing inches from Dumbledore now, but Dumbledore did not have time to answer.

Lupin entered the kitchen again, trailed by Hermione and Ron.

"HARRY!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing her arms around Sirius. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"How did you get here?" asked Ron curiously

"I took the Kn—"

"Are you alright?" urged Hermione

"Yes, I'm—"

"Why did you leave? What did the Muggles do to you?" Ron looked a bit angry.

"Nothi—"

"I hope you didn't do anything illegal to them, Harry," Hermione told him sternly.

"I didn't!" Sirius raised his voice in exasperation. "And I'm not Harry!"

Hermione and Ron exchanged inquisitive looks.

"We have something to tell you guys…" started Lupin. Hermione nodded and sat down, but Ron still stood up.

"I'm not Harry," repeated Sirius. "I'm Sirius. Sirius Black."

Hermione looked at each of them, waiting for someone to tell her this was all a huge joke. Ron laughed.

"Hokay, there Harry. Whatever you say," his eyes were wide, however.

"It's true. This is not Harry," Dumbledore started. "We don't know how it happened, but Harry is in Sirius' time and he got sent here."

"How?" Hermione asked.

"We don't know," said Lupin. "Powerful magic, to state the obvious."

"Is Harry okay?" asked Ron.

"How would they know that?" snapped Hermione. "Unless… Professor Lupin…"

"PROFESSOR LUPIN?" Sirius cracked up.

"Yes, I became a Professor, Padfoot," said Lupin, calling Sirius, for the first time, by his nickname.

"It's so weird to see you say that to Harry," said Ron nervously.

"Well, will you please excuse us?" asked Dumbledore. "Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, could you show Sirius around?"

"I…" but he stopped. He wanted to see his house now. His natural curiosity got to him. "Fine."

-xXxXxXxXx-

"So… Sirius…" Ron started.

"What happened to James?"

"Nothing," said Hermione quickly. "Oh, check in the attic, there's a surprise."

Sirius knew she was just trying to change the subject, but he climbed the stair anyway and opened the door. There stood a beautiful, black hippogriff.

"Cool!" exclaimed Sirius.

"He's yours in the future," Ron explained nervously.

"What's its name?" asked Sirius, bowing to it, and receiving one back.

"Buckbeak," said Ron. "So, do you reckon Harry's okay?"

"Yeah, he had to become an Ani…" he stopped abruptly.

"An Animagus?" suggested Hermione. Sirius nodded. "Yeah, we already know you can change into an animal." Ron gasped

"He did that in a day?" Sirius nodded.

"Oh, well, he's fine now. Moon—I mean Professor Lupin remembers some things."

"Well, he had the ability to become an Animagus because he was in your body, but didn't know how. It was probably easier for him than it was for you and James the first time," explained Hermione. She opened the blinds and sunlight washed over her face. _She's really hot,_ thought Sirius, noticing her for the first time. Hermione noticed Sirius gazing at her chest.

"Sirius?" she folded her arms. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing," the three of them shifted awkwardly. Then Ron spoke:

"So, what's it like in the past?"

"Great!" Sirius grasped the moment. "James and I and Peter and Remus make these pranks," Sirius laughed. "Before I left James and I fed Snape, do you know Snape?"

Ron and Hermione nodded.

"Well, we fed him this potion to make him grow feathers, I wish I could have seen it. At least Harry got to enjoy it."

"You could have gotten Harry into a lot of trouble!" exclaimed Hermione, angry.

"I didn't know he'd be in my body, thank you very much," Sirius snapped. He was sick of this speech, even from a beautiful girl. A very beautiful girl.

_Oh god, this is going to be a long night._


	10. The Girl in the Emerald Robes

**Update: Hardy har har har. I can't believe my mistakes. Chuckles Thank you for finding them, they are now fixed. I hope I didn't ruin the 'mood' for you, although you must understand; my corneas were half covered by the insides of my eyelids when I wrote that. :) **

**Chapter Ten**

The Girl in the Emerald Robes

"Padfoot, what are you doing?" asked James. Harry, in the process on scooping out some porridge for himself, froze.

"Whaddo mean?"

"You hate porridge." _Doh! I'm such a git._

"Yeah, well… I'm just tired." Harry grabbed some toast. James just shrugged it off, and for once, Lupin didn't question it again.

"So, what do you want to do today?" asked Lupin

"Go to Honeydukes," answered James, spraying Lupin with cereal and milk "Oops, sorry Moon," James froze, staring at Remus.

"What?" snapped Remus.

But it wasn't Remus that made James stare, it was the certain girl behind him.

"Potter, you can't go to Honeydukes today."

"Why is that, Evans?" asked James, smirking.

"Why do you think?" she spat. "We aren't visiting Hogsmeade today."

"Oh, right. I forgot." Lily squinted her eyes suspiciously.

"I'm watching you, Potter."

"Why, thank you Evans."

"That wasn't something to be proud of."

"It isn't?" Lily blushed.

"No, it's not. Now if you would excuse me…" she turned to leave.

"You're excused," James said, smirking in his devious way. Lily scowled.

"Why can't you be less like… you, Potter?"

"Because I am me."

"Whatever," she left. Harry decided he needed to do something.

"James… I mean, Prongs," he caught himself. "Lily, I mean, Evans would like you so much better if you were a bit more polite."

"I am polite! I'm the politest person you'll ever meet!"

"So modest, too," Lupin snorted. "I agree with Padfoot, if you really liked her, you would listen."

"Fine," James folded his arms and leaned back, amused. "Since when have you become Mr. Perfect?" he addressed Harry.

"I just know that's not what you should act like around them. You have to be quiet, let them talk. My friend Herm—es. Yes, Hermes, told me. He knows a lot about girls."

"Is he in Gryffindor?"

"No, he goes to a different school."

"Okay. So what does he say?"

"Well, he says…" James waved his hand in Harry's face.

"I don't want you to tell me. I want you to show me," the three smirked. Harry blushed.

"Fine," Harry got to his feet and walked over to the brilliant, red haired head. He tapped her on the shoulder, excitement rippled down his body. This was his mother. The person that saved him from death by sacrificing herself. She turned around, familiar green eyes cocked in a certain humor.

"What do you want Black?" she sounded bored.

"Well, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything I have done," _and will do, _"to you. And you're right about me; I'm a pigheaded loser. You'll never hear from me again." Lily's mouth fell open in shock, as did her group of friend's.

"Is this a joke?"

"No joke, Lily."

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry." They stared at each other.

"Okay, you're forgiven," she said. Harry grinned

-xXxXxXxXxXx-

"Padfoot, you are the biggest bloody genius…" James was walking down the hall, hands behind his head. "All this time, I knew you were smooth with the women, but only because they fancied you."

"Gee, thanks."

"No problem," said James, completely missing the tone of sarcasm.

The four boys crossed the hall and into the Potions room. Harry, expecting to see a greasy Snape, was slightly taken aback by his 'new' Potions Master… or Mistress.

The woman, who could also be a girl, wore bright emerald robes. She emerged from her office looking worried. She was muttering something, and buried her face in her desk papers. She held a curious beauty. Her red and blond hair was thick and curled down to the middle of her back in corkscrews. Her eyes were ice blue and striking, her skin pale and milky. Her age seemed to be about twenty, in Harry's opinionated guess. _She's like one of those innocent damsels from romance novels… did I just think that?_

"_Damn, where did I put the aardvark tails?" _She mumbled, digging through the papers on her desk.

"Erm, there they are," said Harry, pointing at a bottle of tan tails, inches from her fingers.

She stood up straight, a few inches shorter than Harry and grasped the bottle, bringing it to the back room. James and Peter were laughing, while Lupin looked slightly concerned.

"Are you quite sure she's not been hit with a Memory charm?" asked Lupin seriously.

"She's nutty. A real Hogwarts Professor," said James.

"What's her name, again?" asked Harry, breathless.

"Are you quite sure _you _haven't been hit with a Memory Charm?" retorted James, not answering him.

"Where are we sitting?" asked Peter nervously, hoping to get a seat close to James and Harry.

James took a cauldron by the last torch in the room. The Potions classes were still held underground. Harry sat by James, and Peter sat behind them, partnered by Lupin. The bell rang.

"Okay…" said the girl in the emerald robes, emerging from her office, usual white cheeks flamed with red. "Today we are going to be making a Potion to revive people from Petrifaction. The main ingredient are Mandrakes, which you can find here," she pointed her wand at the cupboard, and everyone braced themselves, expecting them to fly out. They didn't.

"The instructions are on the board," she pointed her wand behind her and the chalk began scrawling out instructions. "If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask."

A brunette that commonly sat next to Lily's hand rose.

"Yes?"

"Professor Sennacheirb, is there a point for this assignment? I mean," she giggled. "I don't think this is a very… useful potion."

"You'd be surprised," mumbled Harry. But the Professor Sennacherib seemed slightly taken aback and blushed.

"Ms. Celrit, this potion is necessary to know, there are dark creatures out there that don't kill you… at first."

"Like what?" asked the girl curiously.

"Never you mind," the girl waved her hand dismissively. "Any other questions," no one raise their hand. "Good."

-xXxxXxxXxxXxXx-

The Potion proved to be quite difficult, and not just for Harry. A couple groups had added Crumbled Hornstank too fast, and their cauldrons exploded. Harry and James, however, were doing okay… for a while.

"So, Padfoot," addressed James. "So…erm… Evans… I mean, if you want to…"

"Yes?" asked Harry, knowing the exact words that would precede his.

"Didcha wanna ask Evans if she would forgive me? Like you?" Harry shook his head.

"You have to do it yourself, it works better."

"Did Hermes tell you that?"

"Yes."

"Okay, when should I do it?"

"I recommend you do it now," chipped in Lupin, adding some insects to his cauldron, which hissed and turned from yellow to blood red.

"Why?" James blushed.

"Because she's coming this way."

Lily indeed, was coming this way, but only to put extra supplies back in the cupboard.

"Oi, Evans!" James hollered to her.

"What?" she stopped and looked at him.

"Come here," and with a nudge from Harry "Please." She came, face full of a curious expression Harry couldn't place.

"What?" she repeated, covering the expression on her face.

"I just wanted to—to tell you that I—I…"

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

The bell rang, and Lily shifted her weight impatiently.

"Nevermind," James muttered. Lily looked a bit disappointed, opened her mouth to say something, stopped, and left them.

"Damn," James pounded the edge of the cauldron, which soared over and smacked Peter in the face.

James didn't laugh.


	11. Draco Malfoy

**Chapter Eleven**

Draco Malfoy

-

Sirius was not hungry that night, and went directly to bed after a tour of his own house. Surprisingly, it had not changed very much. He wondered why. Also that fact that his mother, father, and brother were dead didn't bother him. He knew and he expected it.

He sat on the bed, feeling the stiff, cotton quilt. His House Elf had made it when he was young. He layed his hands on his head, feeling the scar that branded his new forehead, and pushed his hands back through his hairline. Although he didn't get all the way. His hands became entangled his black locks.

"Damnit," he said out loud, disconnecting the hair from his thin fingers. James' fingers. Sirius missed him. He layed down on his old bed, surveying the room, thinking.

There was a light knock on the door.

"Come in," Sirius groaned, slightly peeved someone dared interrupt his important train of thought. But the person who emanated from the door was the last person he, and anyone else for that matter, would expect.

"Hello Harry," Hermione said, eyes burning through Sirius'. Her eyes had a hunger in them; a hunger that neither food nor drink could satisfy. She stared to giggle. "I mean Sirius…" she approached him.

"H-hi," Sirius, the great Sirius stammered.

"I just wanted to see you," she began, taking a spot on the bed around Sirius' abdomen. "To apologize for today."

"No, I'm sorry I made you nervous. I get like that… I mean, not with you, with all girls. Yeah, I'm just… s-shy around all of them," he lied. Hermione wasn't listening. She was staring at Sirius' moving lips.

"I never realized what you looked like at Hogwarts."

"What do you mean? You can't see me…" he looked down, but saw his own hands in the place of Harry's.

She kissed him. Fireworks seemed to go off throughout his body at this moment. His chest was heaving up and down in a fast rhythm. He reached up to stroke her brown hair, but lost his balance.

"OUCH!" yelled Sirius, now lying on the dark, damp floor of his room. He rubbed his forehead. The scar seemed to be sheering in pain. _Crap._ He thought.

"Who is there?" asked a voice sharply. "Is that you, Dumbledore? Why have you not returned to Hogwarts? School is starting in two days. We have work to do," he lectured.

"I'm not Dumbledore," Sirius said irritably, flipping on the light switch. He was angry that a total of one person had gotten his name right, and that was in a dream.

"What are you doing here, Harry Potter? Did you see more Dementors?" he snickered at his little joke. "Or perhaps blow up your Muggle Aunt?"

"I don't know who that is, I don't have a Muggle Aunt, I've never seen a Dementor in my life, and I'M NOT HARRY POTTER!" Sirius roared, hurling himself on his bed.

"Well, you're a bit nutty if you ask me—"

"Which I wasn't," Sirius spat.

"Since last year when I heard you talking to yourself… very peculiar. And now," he laughed at the thought. "you're saying you aren't Harry _Potter_?"

"That's right."

"You are Harry Potter."

"NO, FOR GOD'S SAKE MY NAME IS SIRIUS YOU INSANE OLD MAN," Sirius roared.

"Sirius? _Sirius Black?_" asked the portrait, nearly wetting his picture in excitement. _Make that two_, Sirius thought.

"Yes."

"That's impossible. You die—"

Just then, Dumbledore and Lupin, followed by Ron barged in.

"Dumbledore!" greeted Sirius' great-great grandfather warmly.

"Good morning," Dumbledore nodded. "I see you met your grandson."

"You believe this Potter boy's cock and bull story?"

"I do," the portrait nodded at him. "Listen, I need you to alert the kitchens to start the feast, send word of new passwords to the Fat Lady among other things," his eyes glinted.

"Ah, yes…" he stepped sideways through his portrait, daring at last glance at Sirius before disappearing. Dumbledore turned to Sirius.

"Now, Mr. Black," said Dumbledore. "School is starting soon, as you just might have heard, so I've taken the liberty of buying your books. Diagon Alley is not safe for you, nor Harry anymore."

"Wh—"

"You must take the Hogwarts train today," Lupin interrupted. "The Portkey is ready."

"Excellent," said Dumbledore, robes flaring as he stepped towards the door. Sirius followed. Secretly, he wanted to go back to Hogwarts more badly than ever before. Maybe he wouldn't miss James as much.

Dumbledore lead him down the creaky stairway. Hermione was at the base of the stairs, blushing. Dumbledore pointed to an old picture that was the Portkey. Ron, Padfoot, and Hermione flanked around him.

"Now Sirius," Dumbledore said. "There are a few rules that only apply to you at Hogwarts. Don't be alone; stay with Mr. Wealsey and Ms. Granger. Don't tell anyone you are who you are, and don't leave the grounds," Sirius nodded. "Okay then. One…"

Sirius looked at the picture.

"Two…"

He saw a thin man with untidy black hair and glasses, holding a beautiful redhead at his side. Sirius gasped as he scanned the picture for more that he recognized.

"Three…"

Sirius' feet wiped out from under him, as he toppled through a blurry funnel of time and space. Seconds later, it cleared, and he saw the Hogwarts Express before him. It had never looked so beautiful.

Many students surged towards the bus, careful not to bump into Harry. No one seemed to want to make eye contact with him. _Maybe Harry has fleas… or a really bad attitude problem. _Sirius guessed.

-xXxXxXxXxXxXx-

On the bus, Ron and Hermione ushered him into an empty compartment, but Sirius hesitated.

"I… I think I'd like to go sit by myself…" Hermione and Ron exchanged looks, but didn't object. Like they didn't want to sit by him either, or had somewhere else to go.

Sirius didn't find another empty compartment, but he did find one that held a round faced boy who was waving at him. Sirius entered, and greeted him.

"Hello Harry," said the boy.

"Hello… erm… hello," Sirius said lamely.

"How was your summer?" he seemed to speak to Harry with a touch of tension in his voice.

"Fine."

"Oh."

"How was yours?"

"Fine."

"Good."

They stared at each other for a few seconds. Neville opened his mouth to speak, but there was an interruption at the door. A tall blond boy, with a pointy face and a smirk entered, flanked by two enormously stupid-looking boys.

"Well, if it isn't Potter," the blond drawled. The distain he said in the word 'Potter' was unlike any Sirius had heard. It even bordered his mother's rants on Mudbloods.

"Who are you," Sirius snapped rudely, not looking at him.

"Who am I?" the boy laughed. "I don't dignify stupid questions with answers," he gazed around. "Where's the Mudblood, Granger? All I see is a useless lump, not saying Granger isn't one," his cronies gnaffed.

"Shove off Malfoy," said Neville, teeth clenched.

"Malfoy!" Sirius sprang to his feet, finally looking at the boy. _A Malfoy_. He bared his teeth, and saw that Malfoy's hand was deep inside his robes, grabbing at something. Sirius had a pretty good idea for what it was.

Both boys whipped their wands out at the same time.

"You die today, Potter,"

"I beg to differ."


	12. The Unexpected Collision

**Just as a note: Pay very close to Professor Sennacherib. I want to see if anyone can guess who she is. My friend Brady and I made her up, and we were quite pleased with our use of brain. I hope that's an actual phrase. But I'd like to pre-apologize (also hope that's a valid phrase) for my lack of creativity on this "story". I have it, but I don't want to ruin Harry Potter with all the crap in my screwed up (yet wonderfully sane) head. So, unless you WANT to hear my ideas, I'll use JK Rowling's genius theories and ideas to form my storyline, which I don't believe in.**

**I added some new characters, which will have minor roles. I just like making up people with clashing personalities. Makes it funny. I used lengthier sentences because I felt like it, for lack of better term. Please tell me if you like this or more dialogue. I like a mixture of both. Eagerly awaiting feedback. –Cox Poppy**

**Chapter Twelve**

The (Un)expected Collision

Christmas was just over the horizon: a horizon that was very dark indeed for James and Harry. If anything slightly out of the ordinary Hogwarts school days happened, it certainly did not show itself to Harry and the Marauders. In fact, it was on these individuals' backs that this was so. James Potter was not happy. Nor had he been happy for the last week and a half. He flat-out refused to turn Snape a "better" color—including pink, purple, puke-yellow, or any concoction of the three—which was extremely 'Un-Prongs-like' as Sirius put it.

Since the last encounter with James, Lily had been avoiding him by all means. If she saw him coming down the hall, she would run up a moving staircase and into an empty classroom. It wasn't that she _didn't _like James. She didn't know what was wrong with him that she didn't like. At first she convinced herself it was the pranks, but with them out of the factor she knew she missed them, however ferociously she tried denying it. In her vain attempts, ultimately leading her to the conclusion that she found James Potter funny, she buried herself in her schoolwork, ignoring any friends that talked to her.

Lupin seemed to be the only Marauder that was happy. Peter, who, being ignored, kicked, hit, and hurt right and left refused to talk to Harry or James until they apologized. Neither had noticed this silent treatment (or failed to comment if they did), leaving Wormtail in a huff like no huffs prior. Harry concluded he liked his future enemy better on silent terms, and cheered him up a bit.

Harry was still working on a way to return back to his own time before Sirius did anything stupid—like get himself killed—in Harry's body, and was not having any luck. However, James was no longer tracking him down due to his own problems. It was two weeks before the full moon, and Lupin was getting ahead in his classes, James breathing profanities at him.

James's resentment to all but Harry didn't bother Lupin. Moony, who spend a myriad of his time skipping down the halls and humming Christmas Carols (that was two months away), had gotten a date with the blond Hufflepuff whom Harry was avoiding also.

Harry was trying very hard not to get distracted by any means, which included girls. This had been harder than he had expected. It seemed that the female population, excluding Lily, had a rather profound interest in him. Some girls were caught brewing a variety of Love Potions for him, all confiscated by Professor Sennacherib.

"Honestly, girls. This is sick and uncalled for. It doesn't give you a right to do this… even to a handsome lad… it's just not fair," her words were drown by the giggling of girls and a smart-ass comment from James that got many points from Gryffindor House taken away.

Even with an important need, Harry seemed to attract distractions. He was on his way to the lunch hall from Sennacherib's class, James had not been kind enough to wait from Peter like the rest of them, and took off. After five minutes of waiting for Peter to get himself organized, he strode off in a huff, mad at Wormtail for wasting his time. In his blind fury, he collided with a girl in the hall.

**_CRASH! _**Two sets of books, and two sets of bodies fell to the cold, dungeon steps. Harry fell over backwards, and the girl fell forwards on top of him. With the wind knocked out of him, Harry made a squelching sound of pain. The girl had been on her sixth sorry before Harry came around.

"I am so sorry!" she was on her feet, hands balled in fists. "I'm very clumsy, I didn't… are you alright?"

"Fine," Harry answered, stumbling stiffly to his feet. "Are you…" his eyes raised to her face. He gasped.

At first glance, she looked like Cho, but there were many differences to this girl. She had straight, black hair, curling cleanly past her shoulders, and had long bangs that fell elegantly in her eyes. Her eyes were of a dark, midnight blue.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" the girl stated, holding out her hand for him to shake. Harry got to his feet and gazed at her expectantly. "Lucie," she stated

"Er—excuse me?" Harry asked stupidly.

"My name."

"I'm Harr—Sirius. Sirius Black."

"Hair Sirius?"

"No… it's just… _Sirius,_" but the damage was done.

"That's an odd name to have. And I thought mine was original," her bright blue eyes flashed in amusement.

"Just Sirius," Harry said, trying to drain the annoyance out of his voice.

"Black. So, you're one of them," she said calmly, blinking slowly with her long, black eyelashes.

"I don't like to think I'm one of 'them', if you mean my family," Harry snapped.

"I didn't mean to be rude, I've heard about you and your family, but mostly you."

"Me?" asked Harry, startled, for he did not expect this.

"Yeah, how you got sorted into Gryffindor and all the Slytherins were angry at you. I thought it was brave of you and James to stand up to all those fifth years, especially as only first years. But I suppose that's why you're in Gryffindor, eh? That Malfoy… Lucifer was his name?"

"Lucious," Harry corrected her automatically, knowing his name like the back, front, and both sides of his hand.

"Yeah. I got chills whenever I saw him, he always called me a… a… Well, he knew I was Muggleborn somehow," she screwed up her face in remembrance. "I don't recall telling anyone."

"It runs in powerful families, that can figure it out. My friend Her… mes, he was Muggleborn and somehow the Slytherins found out."

"It's really a waste of time, don't you think?"

By this time, Harry was sick of hearing about Muggleborns, and Mudbloods. He certainly did not want to talk about Deatheaters. Memories that ripped him back to the world he belonged in made him depressed and irritable; human natures that were not Sirius'.

"Yeah," he answered shortly. "So, what house are you in?"

"Ravenclaw," she smirked. "Which I can't understand, because I've never done magic before Hogwarts."

"Hermes was the same way, and he was the top student."

"Where?"

"Some foreign school," Harry answered quickly.

"Nice, how did you know him?"

"He was…erm… my neighbor," Harry could of slapped himself for saying that.

"He was your neighbor?" Lucie repeated; eyebrow cocked.

"No."

"He wasn't your neighbor."

"Yes," Harry felt a red heat rise around his neck. Lucie laughed.

"If you don't want to tell me it's fine," Harry was just about to take another route to explain how he knew Hermes when the bell rang. Harry had completely missed lunch.

"Oh, I'm sorry! You were going down to lunch weren't you?"

"It's okay, I'm not—" Harry's stomach gave a loud and low rumble that seemed to last hours. "hungry."

"You're not a very good liar, either."

"Whatever," Harry grumbled. He walked up the steps, praying that no other distractions would come his way.

xXXXXXx

To say the least, Harry's mood had not eased itself at Care to Magical Creatures. His stomach rumbled with every single painful step down Hogwarts' rolling hills. He met up with James and Lupin at the base.

"Where's Pet—Wormtail?" Harry asked loftily. _Probably fraternizing with Voldemort by now._

"Who cares," snapped James, arms crossed in a huff. Remus looked sideways at him before addressing Harry.

"Erm, Padfoot, you've got ink on your robes," Lupin pointed out helpfully. James snickered.

"You're so helpful," mumbled Harry.

"Did you trip or something?" asked James.

"No, I met into this really weird girl… Lucie or something."

"And she dumped the ink on you? What did you say to her?" asked Remus curiously.

"Well, it's not as much 'met' as 'ran in to', really."

James snorted.

"Listen, James, just go _talk_ to Lily if it means that much to you," said Harry, desperate not to discuss girls.

"What makes you think its Lily? She's not bothering me. I don't like her," James looked at the skeptical looks on his friends' faces. "What?" he snapped.

"You like Lily, admit it…"

James was just about to retort when I breathless Wormtail showed up. Harry and James turned away from his without a greeting, but Remus felt guilty about ignoring Peter much longer.

"Hello, Peter. Where were you?"

Peter gazed at James and Harry's cold shoulders before answering.

"Library, I had to finish some homework for Muggle Studies."

"You know that's a git class, don't you?" asked James scornfully, without glancing back at Peter, who looked extremely taken aback. Harry couldn't help but grinning. Anything that caused Peter pain was all right with him. Making Peter's childhood as horrible as he could gave him a grim satisfaction that only evil deeds could suffice.

X-X-X-x-X-X-X

**Sorry for the delay, my wonderful, wonderful readers. This chapter is boring. Sorry about that. I wasn't feeling much inspired. I smell death and a bit of Bertha Jorkins (or whatever her name is) in the future. Any suggestions? Fine. But I won't promise I'll use them :P**


	13. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **Hello, I'm discontinuing this story (for now at least) because I'm currently outlining another story called Subservience. If anyone is sad about this, I'll make it up to you. (Which will be more than: And Harry Potter discovered this secret passage through time and got back. The end.)

Frankly, I don't like this story—it was an experimental one if that. I might try and tackle it after Subservience, however!

I love how Subservience is going right now, it makes me pleased. So anywho, I'm looking for a beta reader for my story right now, if you're interested contact me at my LJ, name Cherahla.

Thanks for reading! –Cox Poppy.


End file.
